


Fanart for Bunnywest

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for A Learning Curve
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Fanart for Bunnywest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915551) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



Peter Hale has no time at all for adults, but he adores his little pack of five year olds, and they adore him in return. His classroom runs like a well oiled machine, and the last thing he needs is a student teacher throwing a spanner in the works. Which is too bad, because Principal Finstock insists he have one.  
Hopefully, this kid's not as useless as the last one.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48010103661/in/album-72157700569434051/)


End file.
